Citadel: Shore Leave
The Normandy is due for retrofits, and the crew has earned shore leave. Bring the Normandy to the Citadel and visit Admiral Anderson's apartment. Acquisition Check Commander Shepard's private terminal for a message from Admiral Hackett. Preparation This launches the main line of missions of the Citadel DLC. Be aware that just as in the main game, if you have not recruited Kaidan/Ashley, Javik or Tali into the squad (i.e. recruited the Virmire survivor after Priority: The Citadel II, finished Priority: Eden Prime, and completed Priority: Perseus Veil, respectively) they won't be available as squadmates for these missions either. You will have access to armor lockers and weapon benches at certain points, but any other preparations, such as purchases or power selections, cannot be made once you dock at the Personal Apartment. , the next mission starts immediately after this one, and while it thrusts you into a combat situation it also renders any armor or weapon customization irrelevant. At this point, the only thing you can do to boost your survivability for the next mission is the tacit advice to prep at the ship before landing: redeem your bonuses from the Intel Terminal, customize your bonus power, and/or reset your skill distributions at the Normandy's med bay if necessary. Customize yourself to strip shields efficiently: Energy Drain as a bonus power for both offensive and defensive playstyles, Defense Matrix for players with a more defensive bent. If you already have Dominate, seriously consider having it as well. If you have it with you, Disruptor Ammo should be maximized for both ammo capacity and damage, you'll find yourself without a lot of ammo nor heavy hitting weapons so negating the penalties these bring will be an excellent idea. Walkthrough Personal Apartment Upon arriving at the Citadel, select the Personal Apartment option to travel to Anderson's personal apartment on the Citadel. Once you arrive, Anderson will contact you from Earth and he turns the apartment over to Shepard, saying that he no longer needs it. Take some time and explore the apartment as it is quite vast. After a short while an automated voice will notify you of receiving a message and the computer in the study will start beeping. This can be ignored. Once you are ready, head over to the Private Terminal on the ground floor in the back where you will have a message from Joker waiting. Once you are ready, leave the apartment, walk down the hall and use the Elevator to travel to the wards. Sushi Bar After leaving Shepard’s new apartment, a taxi will be shown flying through the Citadel and into the wards. Once Shepard arrives, there is a queue, but the host notices Shepard and lets the Commander bypass the line, saying that the table is waiting. Joker and Shepard wave to each other. Head into the back corner of the restaurant and talk to Joker. There are no other interactions in the restaurant save for a brief chat with the host and the bartender each. Joker comments about the ambiance and the long line outside, nodding to where an Alliance soldier in dress uniform is trying to get Shepard's attention. Shepard then changes the subject to the dry docking of the Normandy. Joker expresses reluctance in letting "shifty aerospace engineers" have their hands on the ship, and Shepard can either or for morality points. After the small talk, Joker asks why Shepard invited him here, but Shepard replies that Joker sent the invitation. Their confusion is interrupted by the soldier outside, who has finally broken through the host's defensive line. When she reaches the table, she introduces herself as Staff Analyst Maya Brooks of Alliance intelligence, and proclaims that someone is trying to kill Shepard. Joker makes note of the fact that Shepard is already being targeted by multiple organizations, and that it isn't news. Brooks restates that the group she is referring to are new people and that they are hacking Shepard's account, communications, and are targeting the Spectre personally. Shepard must offer a response at this, either or , again for morality points. Shepard then tells Brooks to calm down after she tells a story about the last time she guessed at intel and tells her to start from the beginning. de:Citadel: Landurlaub ru:Цитадель: отпуск uk:Цитадель: Відпустка Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Missions Category:Citadel